


Insatiable

by peaceisamood9



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaceisamood9/pseuds/peaceisamood9
Summary: His face had to be on fire. It had to be.If it wasn’t…well, he hoped that it was because he had already died and the vague burning feeling he was currently experiencing, was some sort of sick aftershock.----A Romanogers one shot featuring flustered!steve and playful!nat





	Insatiable

Romanogers Fanfic  
“Insatiable”.

His face had to be on fire. It had to be.  
If it wasn’t…well, he hoped that it was because he had already died and the vague burning feeling he was currently experiencing, was some sort of sick aftershock.

He hadn’t meant to stare, honestly.  
She had been stretching in the sparring room, and at first, he was able to ignore her. He had instead sat on the workout bench, clutching his free weights desperately, and stared, back ram-rod straight, at the opposite wall, while the Rhodey-shaped crack on it, looked back at him, knowingly.  
He was not going to check her out. He was absolutely not.  
Had it happened before? Well, yes..a few times.  
But who was counting? Who could count, was actually a bit more accurate he admitted shamefully. He had been spending half his time with his eyes glued to her ass. Between the latter, her high full breasts, and her lush pouting lips, he was a walking hard-on.All he could seem to think about, all the time in fact, was burying his-“like what you see?” Her voice cut through his fantasy like a knife through softened butter.  
  
It seemed that somehow, someway, he had in fact stopped staring at the wall, and begun staring at the one thing he had been trying to avoid looking at.  
Her.  
“what” He said stupidly.  
“what?” She said, raising one perfectly arched eyebrow. “I should be asking you that”  
“oh I just, I was daydreaming” he stupidly continued  
“My ass must be playing a really pivotal role in those dreams, the way you’re honing in on it.” she said, watching his face intently for a reaction.  
He was determined not to give her one.  
His mind was, rather.  
His body on the other hand, was taking a distinct pleasure in redefining the word traitor.  
He felt his pants tighten-Jesus. Fuck. The blush creeped up his neck uncontrollably, and he felt the blood rush to his cheeks.  
“I just, that’s outrageous. You-I would not. That’s-I’m actually feeling very sick, and so you might have felt like I was looking at your ass but that was” fuck, fuck his hardening dick. Was just a mention of her ass, enough to send him into a sexual tailspin? “but that was just me, in pain, resting my eyes at random points around the room, to cope” he said hotly, placing the free weights on the ground. “and actually Natasha if you’ll excuse me, I need to go to the infirmary”.  
Her eyebrow, which she had been raising rather systematically throughout the course of his pathetic tirade, seemed to disappear into her hairline at the close of this laughable finale.  
“The infirmary?” She asked, her voice laced with humor “Did someone suck all the serum out of you Rogers? Since when do you get sick?”  
She had to have literally broke his brain, he weakly reasoned. Because there was no other explanation for the mind-blowingly inane shit that was exiting his mouth  
But wait...ah fuck. Did she say suck?  
“It’s a potent strain” he choked out.  
“Strain?” She asked, her eyes now dancing.  
Ah, fuck. fuck.  
“I’m not well” he said pathetically. .  
And this was perhaps the truest thing he had said since she had walked through the gym door that afternoon.  
“Oh. Here, let me call down and let them know you’re coming. That way they have an idea of what to expect. If It was me, I wouldn’t want you to just come immediately, I’d like a little warning” she was almost laughing now, turning to grab her phone off the floor. He whimpered, and it was then that he caught sight of his undoing-her round, perfect ass,  
He coughed. Once. Twice, and then he was almost having a fit, right there, on a pathetic piece of exercise equipment.  
But either his weak attempts at breathing while faced with her ass, or perhaps her ass itself, had to have killed him. Because, in this lust clouded version of heaven Steve had ascended to, Natasha was leaning over him, giving him a spectacular view down her shirt, while running her fingers through his hair.  
“Is that better?” Well certainly better for his dick, which was now almost crying to be released from the apparent prison of his pants. He swallowed painfully. “what?”  
“You’re not half as discrete as you think you are, Rogers. In fact, based on the fact that you seem to have trouble tearing your eyes away from me, I’m inclined to believe you’re some sort of insatiable sexual deviant" she said, her breath warm and sweet, against his ear.  
“I would, I am not-I resent-I” he sputtered.  
But she was warm, and fuck…her tits. The view really was spectacular. And the next sorry leg of his sad excuse, seemed to catch in his throat.  
He really shouldn’t do this. He couldn’t do this.  
They were coworkers. Crime fighting coworkers in fact.  
But once again, it seemed the blood was determined to continue to rush only to his smaller head and leave his larger one, high and dry.  
Because before he knew it, his lips were latched to her neck and his hands were cupping her ass, drawing her onto his lap.  
“insatiable” she laughed, as he shut his eyes in bliss “absolutely insatiable”.


End file.
